Lust in the Blood
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Eric/Sookie. Eric returns from a month long business trip to pick up where he left off with Sookie. But is it the blood bond that compels them both or something more? Takes place after the incidents in book 9.


Greetings fellow readers! This is my first foray into writing anything related to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries so I hope I deliver a nice little read for those of you who are enamored with the Eric/Sookie relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I own no part or parcel of the Southern Vampire Mysteries nor the characters this one shot is based off of. Merely a present for my koishii who says I remind her of Eric. :Smiles: This story also takes place after the incidents in book 9.

**Warning**: Sexual situations are present along with some curse words. Don't like, don't read.

**Lust in the Blood**

Eric Northman strolled into Merlotte's, intense blue eyes scanning the crowd that packed the small bar, looking for the object of his desire, his gaze settling on the rather lovely derriere of one Sookie Stackhouse. The blond vampire smirked, admiring the view of his "wife" as she maneuvered her way through the crowd, tray in hand. Walking over to the bar, he leaned against it, giving a slight wave of his hand and shake of his head when asked by the bartender if he wanted a drink. The only blood he would have tonight would be Sookie's.

He kept his gaze on the blonde telepath, oblivious to all the admiring and lustful stares thrown his way by the women in Merlotte's, noting that Sookie seemed to be walking pretty well since the incidents with the fae. _Something I'll change by the end of the night,_ Eric thought with smug confidence. It'd been over a month since he'd last been with her, business dealings on behalf of the new king of Louisiana sending him overseas and away from the woman he lusted after and loved.

With little more than phone time with his mate for a month, the drive and need to be with her was overpowering so the first chance Eric got to see Sookie, he headed straight to Bon Temps. And now here he was, watching her, growing aroused at the thought of what he had planned for her and them. His gaze intensified as the human telepath turned around slowly and met his gaze.

Sookie, for her part, was unaware at first that Eric had walked into the bar, the noise of the patrons and the rhythm of the music emanating from the jukebox dulling her senses. She had a good mental shield guarding her mind, keeping her from the asinine and nasty thoughts of people that ordered drinks and food. The blonde server had learned long ago that the things people didn't say were things she didn't want to hear.

Sookie's gift, or "handicap" as she used to call it, made it impossible to have relationships with human men. She preferred to have a vampire as a lover and in her experience none were as gifted or as beautiful as Eric. She blushed as thoughts came unbidden of all the naughty things they'd done when he'd lost his memory and after he regained it and the events of that time before.

The heat of the telepath's flushed features spread downward, filling her with a pleasant sensation and she felt an overwhelming desire to see the sexy vamp again, but he was out of the country on business so all she could do was fantasize at the moment. A sudden wave of desire slammed into her and she nearly shivered at the intensity. Turning slowly, Sookie's surprised blue orbs met the lustful ones of the very man she'd been thinking about.

Eric felt her reaction to him, the blood bond between them intensifying the emotions sparking between them and he pushed off the bar as the girl approached, leaning down to kiss along her cheek to her ear, voice low as he breathed huskily into her ear, "Hello, lover."

Sookie's eyelids fluttered at the tone of his voice and she leaned towards him, not caring what people thought. Being this close to him after a month was like a drug and she had to struggle to keep her hands to herself as she replied. "Hello, Eric. I didn't expect to see you here so soon. I thought you were overseas."

The vampire pulled back, favoring her with a wolfish grin. "I was. But as soon as I made it home, I came straight here to see you."

"You didn't report to Felipe first?" Sookie asked in surprise, knowing that Eric had a boss of his own to deal with.

"Not yet. I wanted to spend time with you first. In bed, preferably with you under me." He replied with a playful nip to the girl's ear.

Sookie shivered in delight but cleared her throat and answered. "I'll be free in an hour if you want to meet me at my place."

Eric pulled back, shaking his head. "I'll wait right here for you, Sookie. I have someplace special in mind for us when you're finished with work."

"Where are we going to go?"

He gave her an enigmatic look and reached out to cup her chin, rubbing his thumb across her lips. "You'll see, lover." He whispered and reluctantly drew his hand back to his side, watching her as she turned and went back to work.

Sookie enjoyed his touch and attention, excitement and curiosity filling her as she returned to her job. It was difficult to focus when the most gorgeous man in the room was watching her the whole time but she managed. After tipping out with Sam, the telepath headed back out front, beaming when Eric held out his hand to her. Taking it eagerly, they walked out into the cool crisp night. The stars were visible and the wind was still. She shivered a bit and Eric wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "So, what is on the agenda for tonight?" She asked, leaning into him as they passed a row of parked cars.

The vampire came to a stop and looked down at her, voice low and soft. "Hold on tight to me and I'll show you."

Sookie did as she was told, gripping him tight but she couldn't stifle the cry the escaped her throat as Eric floated above the ground and into the sky. "Oh my God!" She squealed and buried her face in his chest as she clung to him. The wind swirled around them and she felt dizzy from the speed in which the vampire flew.

Eric chuckled and held onto her, unencumbered by gravity as he navigated his was towards the lights of Shreveport. They landed outside a rather large home in a quiet and lush neighborhood and Sookie leaned into to the vampire, trying to get her legs to cooperate. "Damn vampires.." She grumbled, irritated with his method of travel.

A soft laugh escaped the tall vamp's throat and he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. "Here, let me help you."

"I don't need your help to walk, thank you very much!" Sookie growled but didn't squirm as he carried her towards the door. "Where are we anyway?"

Eric smiled and typed in a series of numeric commands on the keyboard next to the door. A soft clicking sound was heard and the door opened, Eric stepping inside and past it, kicking it closed. "My home." He replied, enjoying her look of surprise and awe.

Sookie looked around, noting the modern design and lush colors. It looked alive and vibrant. "You live here?" She whispered, blinking as he nuzzled her hair then sniffed.

"Yes. You are the first human to be here and the only one other than Pam to set foot in this place." He replied then pulled his head back, looking upward as he made his way upstairs, voice growing husky as he added, "And the only one I'm going to make love to in bed."

Sookie's features flushed, his desire for her singing in the blood that flowed through her veins and she clung tighter to him, feeling a growing need as well as he made it up to the second level and headed straight for the bedroom. It was large and decorated in similar colors as downstairs. A king sized bed covered in black silk was situated to the left and Eric made a bee line for it, lowering the girl onto her feet and crushing his lips against hers before she could protest.

Sookie groaned against his lips at the kiss and the possessive way he pulled her to him, any protest she might have had dying out as desire and need took over. She still wasn't sure if it was the blood bond that made her want him so. But want him she did and now. Her hands slid up and down his back, remembering the feel of muscle and power that lay beneath her fingertips.

The girl's touch brought a muffled moan from Eric. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes flashing lust as he looked down at her. "Sookie.. mine.. always mine.." Sliding his hands under her shirt he traced his fingertips along her skin, his manhood swelling at her little whimpers and moans. Bringing the fabric up, the vampire marveled at the sight that met his eyes. "Beautiful.. Perfect.." He helped her out of her bra, leaning down to kiss the tops of her breasts then lifted her up and bore her down on the bed, hovering over her, his eyes on hers as he leaned down to kiss her. "I've missed you.. lover.. missed this.."

Sookie was growing hot and needy, already wet from the attention. The way the vampire hovered over her made her feel safe and desired. She wanted him and no longer cared if was the bond between them or not that caused her to want him to fuck her senseless. "Missed you too.. want you, Eric.." She tugged at his shirt, lifting it up and off him, sliding her hands down his chest and abs, settling on the belt which she unbuckled, unbuttoning his jeans, whimpering in protest when he took hold of her hands and pinned them over her head. Sookie growled and looked up at him in askance.

Eric smirked and leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "Not yet, love. I want to taste you first." Kissing down the side of her neck, he nipped and laved the skin with his tongue, letting her hands go and reveling in the reaction and scent of the girl. He slowly made his way downward, feeling Sookie shiver and run her hand through his hair as he worked her out of her shorts then her panties. Nudging her legs apart he kissed up her thigh to her sex, loving her with his mouth and tongue, her panting and bucking driving him to continue until she snapped and trembled, fisting his hair and moaning his name. He felt her pull him up and he followed, returning the rough kiss as he worked out of his jeans and boxers.

Sookie had never felt such pleasure before. It was intoxicating and wonderful and she wanted more. She pulled him up, crushing her lips to his, helping him out of his clothes and hissing when he slid into her. "Yes.. give it to me.. I want it.."

Eric groaned as he filled her. He took hold of her hands, twining his fingers with hers as he held her hands over her head, eyes dark and wanting as he looked down at her and began to move. "This is where I belong. So good.. my Sookie.. Look at me.."

Sookie obeyed his command, watching his features, aroused even more at how sexy he was. Her lips parted and own features were flush as the vampire rocked inside her to her core. It felt so good, so wonderful she didn't want it to end. "Eric.. God.. Please.. more.. Want all of you.."

The vampire hissed and growled, moving harder and faster. She was so hot and tight around him that he became lost in her and the pleasure. He let go of her hands, allowing the girl to cling onto him as he pounded in and out of her, the bed shaking violently from the effort. He buried his face in her neck, fangs snapping out and he bit her, bringing a cry of ecstasy as he sucked on her blood, hissing her name as he felt her clamp down around him and snap.

Sookie held onto him tightly as he took her roughly, loving every thrust, the coils within her snapping when he bit and sucked on her neck and she cried out his name and shivered violently, moving with him and moaning as she felt him release inside her.

Eric could not hold back any longer and he filled her as he was milked, still moving inside her, panting her name over and over again against her neck as he came to a stop and collapsed on top of her. "Sookie.. my beautiful lover.. mine.." He whispered hoarsely as he licked at the blood around the bite he'd given her. "Taste so sweet.. addicted to you."

Sookie panted, a sated smile on her face as she shakily stroked his back, groaning and shivering at the feel of his tongue lapping up the blood "You make me feel so good, Eric. I can't get enough of you."

The vampire chuckled against her skin and pulled back do look down at her, blood still on his lips which he licked clean. "I know I do, lover." He replied smugly, earning him a dark look from Sookie. "But then you make me feel good and wonderful, too. So we're even on that score."

Sookie studied him for a moment, throwing him a look at his comment then smiling and blushing when he complimented her as well. A groan of protest rose up her throat when the blond Viking pulled out of her, missing the feel of him and turned when he rested on his side, leaning into the caress of his hand as he spoke.

"You are beautiful to me Sookie and I enjoy the time I get to spend with you. I did miss you while I was gone. I feel.. alive when I'm with you.. I.. wanted you to know that." He paused, voice soft as he added, "Have you.. decided what you feel for me, yet?"

Sookie bit her lip, studying him and whispered, "What I feel.. it's so hard to describe. I do like you very much. I think I might love you.. but I don't know if it's that or the blood bond that compels me to want to jump your bones every time I see you."

Eric listened, brow furrowed then his features softened and he smiled and pulled her on top of him, growing hard again, giving her barely there kisses and caresses that made the girl moan "I'll take whatever I can get for now, my lover."

End.

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
